Toute les histoires finissent bien
by KazumiiChaan
Summary: Jasper trouve, lors d'un soir d'hiver, une petite fille seule dans une prairie enneigée. Il se trouve que cette petite fille ne se souvient de rien a part de son prénom. Les Cullen décident donc de l'adopter.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Toute les Histoires finissent bien  
**Auteur :** KazumiiChaan  
**Correctrice:**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les reprendre et jouer avec.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous,  
Grâce (ou plutôt) à la motivation de plusieurs amis, je me suis décidée à poster mes écrits.  
Je commence avec cette première fiction qui est un Jella, un couple que j'affectionne par-dessus tout.  
Je ne promets pas d'avoir un rythme régulier me connaissant je suis très feignante mais je compte bien aller jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction.

J'attends avec impatience mes premiers reviews.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue :**

'_L'univers parait étrangement bien ordonné.  
On le voit à la régularité du mouvement des étoiles, de la rotation de la Terre, du passage des saisons  
mais la vie humaine est l'expression même du chaos.  
Chaque personne tente de faire valoir ses droits, d'imposer sa volonté, ses sentiments,  
sans comprendre ce qui fait avancer les autres, ni ce qui la fait avancé elle-même_'

(Katherine Anne Porter)

Aujourd'hui, il est temps de tourner le dos à ce petit monde qui est le sien et de débuter une nouvelle vie.

Dans un monde où des créatures fantastiques existent, les phrases telles que : « Il était une fois… » « Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » de ces contes de fées où « toutes les histoires finissent bien » ont-elle lieu d'être ?

Sa nouvelle vie allait débuter dans ce monde, puisse son histoire trouver une fin digne de ses contes pour enfants.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Toute les Histoires finissent bien  
**Correctrice:** J'en recherche une donc... si vous êtes interessé.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les reprendre et jouer avec.

**NDA** : Bonjours à tous.  
Voila enfin le premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de m'être décidée a créer ce compte sur aujourd'hui poussé par plusieur amies.  
Dès la prologue postée, j'ai déja 3 follower de cette histoire et 3 reviews. Je suis vraiment très heureuse, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. Dire que j'hésitais à me créer un compte depuis tellement longtemps n'étant pas très sure de moi, etc.. Mais bon je remercie de tout coeur mes amis qui m'on pousser.

* * *

Vu que je viens juste de créer mon compte, je suis pas encore capable de repondre au review par message privé donc je vais vous répondre ici.

**Well (Guest)** : I was really glad to receive your review, it was my first and I will never forget it. By the way as it was in English, I really made me happy to see that beyond the fact that we have different native language people still want to read story in French. Like I use to read fanfiction in English I know that it's really hard to read a story in an other language than our. So I hope you will enjoy this story.

**xenarielle93 :** J'espère que le hasard fais bien les choses.  
Et je suis vraiment heureuse que le résumé t'ai plus. Voici donc le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attendes.

**Madyvi : **Le poème, je l'ai connu grâce a la série les Frères Scott (ma série préférée) je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise.  
Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aime ce petit résumé. Donc voici le premier chapitre comme tu l'attends.

* * *

Voila Voila, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre.  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

Tout est blanc et froid… Si blanc et si froid… De la pure neige d'un blanc immaculé… Mais d'où vient cette neige ? Je ne comprends pas… Où suis-je ? J'ai si froid… Que quelqu'un m'aide s'il vous plaît. Si c'est un rêve, j'aimerai me réveiller tout de suite.

J'essaie de faire en sorte de bouger mais mon corps est figé par le froid. Je suis gelée. Je ferme les yeux et les rouvres après quelques minutes. Au-dessus de moi se tient un ange blond, il est magnifique. Je peux voir ses lèvres bouger, il essaie de me dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. J'ai si froid et je suis si fatiguée. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et le sommeil m'emporte.

Je sens que des bras forts me portent, je sens le vent froid sur ma joue. J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre, plusieurs voix mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux de nouveau, je suis dans un grand lit, bien au chaud, dans une chambre aux murs gris et blancs. Je me dis donc que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve et que maman va venir me voir bientôt comme à son habitude pour me réveiller. Maman ? Qui est Maman ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…. Que se passe-t-il ? Mais cette chambre n'est pas la mienne, ma chambre a des murs mauves. Où suis-je ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas chez moi ? Je remonte mes jambes contre moi, pose ma tête sur mes genoux et ferme les yeux afin de pouvoir réfléchir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe perdue dans mes pensées mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus seule dans la chambre. Le bel ange blond de mon rêve est là. Ce n'était pas un rêve finalement. Il est magnifique. Des cheveux blonds ondulés encadrent son visage d'ange serti de deux yeux dorés, tirant sur un rouge sombre. Des yeux dorés ? Mais avant que je puisse m'abandonner à mes réflexions mon ange prend la parole.

- _Bonjour toi, tu as bien dormi ? Je suis Jasper_, me dit-il d'une voix douce et mélodieuse tout en encrant son regard doré dans le mien.

Incapable de répondre, je ne fais qu'un léger signe de tête pour acquiescer.

- _Si tu es bien réveillée, pourquoi ne pas descendre au salon prendre ton petit déjeuner ? Je vais te présenter ma famille._

De nouveau, je lui fais un signe de tête pour répondre. Je commence donc à descendre de mon lit et à la dernière minute mon pied se prend dans les draps et je trébuche. Je ferme les yeux, anticipant l'impact tout en plaçant mes mains devant moi pour amortir la chute. Cependant celle-ci ne se produit pas. Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je suis entourée dans les bras de Jasper. Etonnée par ce contact et le froid qui s'en dégage, je pousse un petit cri de surprise. Mon ange blond me fait un sourire avant de dire :

- _Pas si bien réveillée que ça on dirait. Je vais te porter, ça évitera un accident_, déclare-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve dans ses bras en train de descendre les escaliers. Je le dévisage en ouvrant de grands yeux, émerveillée d'être dans les bras d'un ange. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, il me dépose au sol. Il est très grand, je dois lever ma tête et pointer le menton en avant pour voir ses yeux. Il me sourit, me tendant une main que je prends timidement. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers sa famille qui nous attend dans une pièce spacieuse, que je devine comme étant le salon.

Il a vraiment une famille nombreuse. Assis sur un canapé crème se trouve une femme aux cheveux caramels et à sa droite un autre homme blond. Dans un deuxième canapé se trouvent deux jeunes filles et un jeune homme. Derrière eux, face à un magnifique piano à queue noir se trouve un autre jeune homme. Dès que nous entrons dans la pièce, tous leurs regards sont dirigés vers moi, ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Je déteste être le centre d'attention. Jasper presse légèrement sa main sur la mienne pour me rassurer et d'un coup je me sens plus sereine. Je me tourne alors vers sa famille qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard et d'une petite voix hésitante je décide de me présenter :

- _Bonjour, je suis Bella et j'ai cinq ans. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer._

La femme qui était assise dans le canapé crème se lève, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'avance vers moi et s'accroupit à ma hauteur. Je remarque qu'elle a vraiment un visage magnifique digne d'une poupée de porcelaine, encadré par sa longue chevelure ondulé.

_-Bonjour ma puce, je suis Esmé, la tante de Jasper. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, me dit-elle, voici notre famille_.

Elle me les présente alors un à un.

Carlisle, l'homme blond qui était assis à ses côtés est son mari. Il a un regard vraiment chaleureux. Il me fait un simple hochement de tête ainsi qu'un grand sourire en signe de bonjour.

Emmett est un des fils d'Esmé. C'est un grand garçon aux cheveux brun foncé coupé court. Il est vraiment très musclé et a une carrure imposante. Il me prend dans ses bras puis me fait tournoyer en signe de bonjour. Même s'il est très fort, il m'a l'air d'être très câlin et d'aimer s'amuser. On dirait un gros nounours.  
Edward, qui était assis sur la chaise de piano au fond de la salle, est l'autre fils d'Esmé. Il est vraiment beau. Des cheveux couleur bronze encadrent son visage parfait. Lui aussi à des yeux couleur or comme toutes les personnes de cette famille. Il n'a pas l'air très expressif en revanche, par rapport aux autres.

Alice est la seule fille d'Esmé et Carlisle. C'est une jeune fille qui semble être dynamique car dès l'annonce de son prénom, elle sautille jusqu'à moi pour me prendre dans ses bras tel un petit lutin. Elle a des cheveux noirs coupés courts qui encadrent un visage souriant et très expressif.

Rosalie est la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Elle est vraiment belle, digne d'être un mannequin avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui ondulent légèrement jusqu'aux hanches et sa beauté parfaite. A l'annonce de son prénom, elle se lève et me rejoint, elle me sourit tendrement et me fait un câlin. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Elle se met à ma hauteur puis me dit d'une voix tendre et chaleureuse :

-_ Ma chérie, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu dois avoir faim non ?_

J'hoche donc la tête. Elle me prend alors par la main et m'emmène à la cuisine où sur la table m'attendent des pancakes. Je m'assois face à mon assiette, Rosalie à mes côtés et je me mis à manger sous son regard attendri.

Je me sens déjà à mon aise donc cette grande famille. Oubliant ou presque tous mes problèmes et questions qui m'ont traversé l'esprit ce matin au réveil.

* * *

**Ps de la bêta:** Oho, Bella adoptée par Rosalie :D J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner ! Amuse-toi bien avec le second chapitre !


End file.
